Rock Star Story
by cruelistnightmare
Summary: Buttercup stiffened. That voice surprised her. She had never heard that voice before. She had to find that owner's voice.Blossom gasped. No one had acted like...if it were real before,...except for her.Bubbles never thought she could actually miss someone drawing. She never knew she had this feeling.Same Pairings
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts

Rock star story

Hey peeps! This is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think! Don't care what you say as long as you review!in case of fire i have a estinguisher!let us begin! Constructive critism

"So, you ready for the play?" the blond asked the red-head.

"Of course!" she replied.

"Have you heard that we're getting new students? New kids are so sweet! I hope they're nice so we can hangout!" Blondie exclaimed.

"Now Bubbles, you know not everyone isn't awesome as me so it isn't possible!" Buttercup mimicked in Blossom's voice.

Blossom gave her a furious look. Buttercup only smirked at her. Blossom gave a last humph at her and looked away. Buttercup was the most dangerous and scary of them. She never hurt her sisters though. She always took her anger out on the villains, but not to much, she had learned with her master well enough. She was always disappearing on Sunday to who knows where. And on schooldays she always was at soccer practice on Mondays through Wednesdays, and the boxing ring on Fridays. She always made dinner on Saturdays, her food being more delicious than a professional chef.

"I can't wait for Saturday!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"So you can go out with that loser, Josh?" Buttercup muttered, loud enough for her sisters to hear. Blossom gave her a meaningful look, while Bubbles was in her dreamland in Princess Town where unicorns can never get hurt and nothing looked ugly and everything was made out of candy and her boyfriend was always her prince charming. (I don't know Okay! I don't know what really goes on in her head!)

Josh is the worst football player in the history of history, at least in Buttercup's eyes. He is also the 6th popular student in high school next to Sammy who was the vice president. On top of Sammy is the president, Jonathan, who is also a tennis player, a debate player and is in the chess club. He is the most popular boy in school. On top of Jonathan are the girls, THE POWERPUFF GIRLS. They are the ones who save the day, make blue ribbon art work (Bubbles), who win all the championships (Buttercup), and wins all debates, is in the highest classes and is the best dancer (Blossom). But they are best known for their acting. They are, like the best known actors. Bubbles and Blossom always are in plays. Buttercup only acted once. But she became famous for it, even more famous than her sisters! I mean she was already known for her super powers and saving the day and being the sport champ, but she became even more popular. But Buttercup didn't really like acting or even watching plays, she loved singing. She didn't let anyone know on it though. She always left to the mountains on Sunday for her daily reunion with her master, but after her daily meditation she always left farther up the mountain with her guitar to sing. No one ever heard her up there but her master. Buttercup snapped out of her thoughts. Her sisters were landing. She slowly descended from flying from the sky. She had a bad feeling in her gut telling her today was not a good day. Buttercup sighed. Her gut was always right.

-End-

I Promise It Will Get Better! please reveiw!

_Please Review. Reviews saves lives. At least, the life of this story._


	2. Chapter 2: The Boyfriend

Rock star story ch. 2

hey! how come im only getting only 2 reviewers! im sorry this isn't such a interesting story, but at least review to tell me that!well i just want to say thanks to gadget101 for reviewing me and sending me my first pm and buttercupsdabomb for following my story. the story will get better! and i want to thank my bff for supporting and reviewing my story! never thought you would read your name on this fanfiction,huh!?

Bubbles P.O.V.

As we descended from the sky, I started thinking about the new kids. It was rare to get new kids so late in the year. Most of the new kids were very sweet, knowing that they shouldn't get in the bad side of the most popular girls in school, for they can be hated by everyone and treated badly.

"I'm going to see the guys." Buttercup said.

"Wait! Don't you want to see the new kids?!" I shouted at her as she made her way through the crowd.

"No! I'll just get mad at them and beat the tart out of them! I hate it when they act all shy!" Buttercup shouted and slowly disappeared in the crowd.

"Ugh! I hate when she does that! She never wants to meet someone new! She just makes a lame excuse to get out of it! One of these days I'm going to…." Blossom fumed….loudly.

I just nodded my head, not really paying attention to her shouting rants. I can't ignore her hushed screams though. She's right next to my ear for Pete's sake! Why can't she just think those things in her head! But I don't havetime to deal with her now. I just got a text from Josh.

'**Hey, meet me the front of the skool- 3 j'**

Great! This is going to be the greatest day ever! We're going to get new kids and I'm going to see my boyfriend before school! Eek! I'm so happy!

Anguish was still lingering though. I didn't notice it before until now. I feel like if something was going to ruin my day. But I ignored it as I told Blossom where I was heading. In an instant she stopped fuming about Buttercup and smiled.

"Oh I see, going to have a little kiss before class, huh?" Blossom whispered into my ear.

I felt my face turn a deep red. Blossom just giggled and nodded her head.

"See you at lunch, Bubbles!" She waved goodbye as she made her way into the crowd. Still red, I made my way to the front of the crowd, looking for Josh. Everyone got out of the way and made a small pathway for me. I was accustomed by this and thought of it as nothing. You get used to it.

Finally, I saw Josh with the football team. I screamed out in joy and made my way towards him. He turned around and once he saw me, he cracked that smile I love so much. Once I got close enough I jumped into his arms.

"Baby!" he shouted. After a second of hugging, I said hi to the rest of the guys.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked. Once I asked that, his eyes light up.

"Oh Yeah! I got you something!" he pulled out a small, rectangular box.

"Awww! Baby you shouldn't have!" I squealed. I opened the box and it revealed a small gold-chain necklace. On the center was a small blue circle with a letter 'B' in the center of the circle.

"Oh my gosh, baby! I love you!Thank you! Thank you!"I squealed again and hugged him. He really is the best boyfriend in the world!

"Come on, I'll put it on you!" he said. I turned around and held my hair up so he could put it on.

"You look really cute with it, you know." He whispered in my ear.

"You are the best boyfriend in the history of boyfriends." I whispered back to him. Then I leaned in to give him a kiss…..RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG ! The fudging bell rang.

"Sorry, baby I got to get to class." I gave him a small peck on his cheek and waved goodbye to the guys. Then I walked to my homeroom.

Blossom P.O.V.

I was in homeroom when I was called into the front office. I was the least bit concerned about myself. As she rounded the corner, Blossom found herself face to face with Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Where are you guys going!?"I asked angrily. I knew Buttercup was going to ditch school today!You could see it in her eyes.

"I should be asking you guys that!" Buttercup said, her eye twitching. We were right in front of the front office. We didn't notice the front office door open slowly. When we finally stopped arguing enough to look though the door, we were speechless. Most of us, anyway. For a second, anyway.

Please review!Oh, and I will not write that much on the author notes! And I forgot to do the disclaimer for the last one and the one before it(chapters) ,so here it is :

I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. If did do you think I would still be here?

_Please Review. Reviews saves lives. At least the life of this story._


	3. Chapter 3: The Screaming Rant

Rock Star Story CH.3

Hey peoples! I know I've gotten a ton of views, but I haven't gotten a lot of _**reviews.**_ And I have to say something about this. WHAT THE FUDGE! Okay, now I have a proposal. If I don't get 10 reviews by December 25, 2012, I will so delete this story. Okay that's it. Oh and the same person can't review twice. Well they can, but it won't count. Now I want to thank my bff for supporting me even though she doesn't really read this story. And some thanks goes to **GADGET101** for being my first reviewer and first private message-er. And for being my friend. Now on with the show!(I always hated these author notes….)

Blossom P.O.V

I stared, wide-eyed at the office. 'No, it can't be….'I thought.

"What the #$ %*&^$ are you criminals doing here!?" Buttercup screamed. How embarrassing! Why can't Buttercup scream that in her head!?

"Buttercup! Now in a more civilized manner, can you please tell me what you are doing here?" I asked, rather roughly.

"Now why should we tell you after all the trouble you caused?" the green-eyed boy answered.

"AFTER ALL TROUBLE_** WE**_ CAUSED!WHAT ABOUT ALL THE TROUBLE _**YOU**_ CAUSED! WHAT ABOUT ALL THE _**MURDERS **_YOU CAUSED! ALL THE_** INJURIES**_! ALL THE #$%#^&, YOU STILL HAVE THE NERV-"Buttercup screamed. Luckily Bubbles shut her trap by putting her hand on Buttercup's big mouth.

"Nice one Butch, way to make her snap." Brick sarcastically commented on him.

"WHY YOU….."Buttercup muttered/hushed scream. You got to be kidding me. Why now with her shouting rants?! (Do any of you get it? If you don't, who cares what you people think!)Butch sneered at her which made Buttercup's rage flare.

"YOU...I…THEY…..ARGHHHHH!" Buttercup screamed. Note to self: Get Buttercup a shut up tazor.

"Buttercup that's enough. Now I need you boys to stay here as I talk to the girls."Principal Moreno entered the room. The boys backed off, which is surprising.

"Come on girls." I whispered to them. With great anguish and hatred, they followed. As we shut the door to the principal's office and we heard a snicker, then a chuckle, then an evil laugh, at least to my ears. Before we did close the door, I snuck a peek and was not surprised to see the owner of the laugh was the green-eyed boy, Butch. Then we shut the door.

"What are they doing here, Mrs. Moreno?"I demanded. She looked calm, like she was not in this situation.

"We have no idea, Ms. Utonium. That is why I called you three here." She answered. I so did not like that look on her face. It was the look that coach had when we were going to have to play dodge ball at gym. 'No…No…No…NO….!' I panicked. 'NO…NO…NO! SHE CAN'T MAKE US! SHE CAN'T SHE MAKE US!'

" Girls, you need to keep an eye on them. Not only for our safety of the kids but of our school. We're changing your schedules to match theirs. You are to be with them every second of the day." She spat out, like it was poison. ' She made us. Wait what! Watch them every second of the day! What about dance class and acting classes!'

" Wait. What about cheerleading and art class?" Bubbles asked. She seemed urgent. I am too, I'm super anxious.

" You each will have similar classes like the ones you have now, but please understand that you will be changed from some. Now here are your new schedules. You each will have to accustom to these schedules, and please no complaining." She told them. She seemed tired for an instant, like she hadn't slept in days. I closed my mouth, stopping myself about to complain.

" Wait, why do I have two schedules?" Bubbles asked. Mrs. Moreno looked sympathetic.

" I'm sorry Bubbles, but you need to choose one of those electives. We just don't have enough room for both of your of electives. I'm terribly sorry." Mrs. Moreno seemed perturbed, like just talking about a change was a bomb.(perturbed means anxious!) Bubbles sighed and handed one of the schedules in. Mrs. Moreno smiled.

" Mrs. Quirk will love having your art work in her class." She said. Then came a faint crash, and then some shouting. Mrs. Moreno's smile diminished. I quickly checked over my schedule. Hardly some classes were changed. I looked over at Buttercup and she was smiling.

" What classes are changed for you?" I asked, suspiciously. She looked up, sparkles in her eyes. Then, it seemed she remembered something and pretended to frown.

" I got out of Pre-Honors classes!" she acted all surprised. I knew it. I looked over at Mrs. Moreno, she seemed fretful.

" Do you want us to go already Mrs. Moreno?" I asked. I knew the answer already.

" If you please thank you." She replied. Then all of us walked out of the door. Outside, the boys were exactly where we left them, except the glass paperweight was broken.

" Boys, the Girls are going to watch for a small while until you proven yourselves worthy of our trust. Now if you please, you boys have to get to class." She ordered. I made my way to the door, and before leaving I gave a small nod to Mrs. Moreno, who gratefully gave it back. 'This is going to be a long year.' I sighed. To bad they were boys.

Thank you, Thank you. Now can you guys leave me a review? Please? Oh and I'm probably going to update every Friday! Hooray! And I forgot to do the disclaimer for the last two chapters so here it is:

Disclaimer: I do not own the powerpuff girls! If I did do you think I would be here!?

-end-

_Please Review. Reviews saves lives. At least the life of this story._


	4. Chapter 4: Ear-Pulling

**Rock Star Story chap. 3**

**Hello! I'm happy that you people are enjoying the story. But you people still need 3 reviews to get 10 different reviews! Hope you guys have the guts to review the story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Oh and if you people want an incident in the story, just review or send a private message! Just no super romantic scenes! I'll love action scenes! On with the story!**

Buttercup's P.O.V.

'NOT HAPPENING! NOT HAPPENING! NOT HAPPENING! NOT HAPPENING! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!' Buttercup screamed in her head. 'NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!' She screamed again. She felt a hand on her waist. A ROUGH hand. She abruptly stopped.

"Get your hand off of me." She said through clenched teeth. She was really trying not to strangle the person who is touching her. She is not a touchy-touchy person, especially not now.

"What! And let that body of yours not be touched?" the boy whispered in her ear. But he let his hand slip from her waist. Buttercup was seething.

"See you later." Butch purred into her ear. She held her self back from strangling him. She wanted to kill him so bad! He saw her anger and smirked at her. This made Buttercup seethe even more.

"Don't let him get on your nerves; he does that to everything that moves." A surprisingly male voice called out. Buttercup turned around. Her anger was residing when she saw who it was. It was Boomer, the blue-eyed blond boy. Boomer smiled at her, like he wanted to make amends with the girls. Yet something in his eye looked like a bad boy who still wanted a female by his side. And he was determined to get one. But he seemed smarter than his idiotic brother, Butch, and knew that the girls were off limits.

"Dude! What's your prob! I never do that!"Speaking of the idiot. Buttercup felt very annoyed. She wanted nothing to do with these boys, and here they were, fighting about her. Or the sex around her. Whatever, it doesn't matter anyways because she had to get to class. Thinking about class made her realize something. Didn't she have to share her classes with these...these…idiots?! She looked over to her sisters. They were shaking their heads and looking confused. She made her way toward them. She heard them whispering to each other.

"How do you think they got to our school without the police stopping them?" Bubbles asked Blossom. Blossom just shook her head.

"Well considering how long they were gone and their um…incidents, I'm guessing that they bought their freedom. And considering their history, I won't be surprised that they stole the money somehow." Blossom replied, thinking very deeply.

"What do you mean pinky?" Buttercup startled her. Blossom had a serious look on her face.

"Don't scare me like that, Buttercup. Especially now, with the boys down our throats." Blossom angrily whispered to her. Buttercup just rolled her eyes.

"I was saying Buttercup, before you rudely scared me, that the boys-"

"Guys, I love it when you guys fight and all, but we need to get to class and I don't want to stop their fight." Bubbles pointed to the boys who were, in fact, punching, kicking and rough-housing. Of course one of the boys was gone. And of course, that boy was Brick.

"I'll stop it. I don't want one of your nails to break. Or for your precious clothes to get dirty." Buttercup sarcastically said to them. And then she grabbed both of the boy's ears.

"Hey!"

"Ow!"

And Buttercup started to drag them to class and then stopped. The boys were still complaining, but then Buttercup stopped. She turned around, causing the boys great pain. 'Where is Brick?!' she thought. 'And why aren't my sisters following?' she had an annoyed face. 'What else isn't new?' she thought sarcastically. 'Wait. What are these guys' next classes?' she dropped their ears. Looks like she has to deal with them alone.

"Give me your guys' schedules." She demanded. The boys, sore, reluctantly did as they were told. Buttercup took a look at the schedules. She had homeroom with both boys, pre-calculus with both, English with Boomer, Physical Ed with Butch (WHYYYYY!),early lunch with both(with her sisters, of course) Japanese with Boomer, computer class with Butch, history with Butch, again, and had her free period…free, thank goodness. The bell rang for the end of homeroom. She grabbed Boomer by the ear again. She dragged Boomer to their next class, Japanese.

"Come on. We have Japanese, together. And by the way you are now my favorite." She told him. But Boomer didn't hear her because he was going to have one ear left by this girl and he was in a lot of pain.

"Can you a least let go of my ear!" he screamed. Buttercup just rolled her eyes. She smiled slightly. Maybe she will survive this year.

"Nope."

Brick's P.O.V.

"I can't believe we actually got accepted into this school." Brick muttered.

"I know isn't great!" Butch exclaimed.

"All of the chicks here are H O T, hot!" he smirked with a dreamy kind of look on his face.

"Do as you were told, Butch. Do not mess with the girls. If we get any unwanted publicity, we are going to be blaming you and you will be the one to be punished." Brick threatened.

"Why do you always keep telling me?! Why not Boomer!?" Butch shouted at him.

"Because unlike you Boomer always follows orders. And you always tend to forget them. And I'm telling you right now, I you mess with the girls you are going to regret it." Brick snarled at him. Butch snapped his mouth shut. He looked away.

"I don't always…" Butch muttered.

"No, you always do." Boomer added. Butch just looked annoyed.

"Whatever." He muttered. Brick looked toward the door, allowing things to slide about Butch. He started to hear screaming.

"Do you guys hear that?" he asked. Of course they heard it, it was impossible to ignore. He made his way to the door. He slowly started to turn the knob. He pushed the door slowly, unaware of the consequences. When the door was fully open, and the culprits discovered, he realized something:

'I have the worst luck ever…' he thought.

That happened not to long ago. Right now, Brick was trying to find his next class. The idiots were too busy with each other to notice his disappearance.

'The idiots.' He thought. 'Everyone knows you should keep your eyes on the prize, or at least glance at the subject once and a while.' He rounded a corner. 'My class next class should be around here.' He glanced at the map in his hand. Class honors English. Getting in was as easy as being bored. 'Now my only concern is who I will be sharing the class with.' He remembered that the principal said they were going to share their classes with the…..females. 'That's a better word to than what I wanted to say.' He thought again. 'I just hope they won't breathe down my back.' The bell rang for the end of homeroom. 'Good. Now I can get this day over with faster.' He walked inside. There weren't any students in the classroom. Brick smiled to himself. He had the classroom to himself.

"Ah!" a female scream rang the room. Brick turned to the front of the room. There was the teacher, cowering in the corner. He smiled again. He loved people being scared of him. But the teacher looked she was going to pass out, so Brick had to tell her to calm down.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He said slowly to not scare the teacher any further." I promise. You have Brick's word. By the way, that is my name. And I'm the new student of yours." He slowly explained. The teacher stepped a small step forward.

"I'm s-s-sorry; I didn't mean to o-o-offend you in any way. It's just, the l-l-l-last time I saw you was…what, t-t-twelve-years ago? I was just f-f-frightened; I had not r-r-received your name and I didn't know what to e-e-expect. I'm….s-s-sorry, for my r-r-reaction." She stuttered. Brick put on a forced smile. He didn't want to scare the woman any further.

"It is alright. That's the reaction I expect from people. It's understandable." He shrugged his shoulders. Students started to pile into the classroom. Brick saw their staring and heard their whispering. But he kept his thoughts of killing them to himself. They were real mean, so mean that the author doesn't want to type them. He looked at the teacher. The teacher was staring at him, like she wanted to be in a different room, a different city, a different state, a different world!

"I suppose you will want me to sit in an assigned seat." He said flatly. The teacher nodded and pointed to the seat front and center. He looked back and sighed. He made his way to his new seat. 'It can't get any worse than this.' He thought. He heard giggling coming from the hallway. A red-head appeared in the door. Brick made a sour face. 'Spoke too soon.' He thought.

What do you think? I worked pretty hard on this. By the way, I'm going to update every **other** Friday. Thanks! Oh, and you people still need three more reviews for ten different reviews. So review please!

_Please review. Reviews saves lives. At least the life of this story._

Disclaimer: If I owned the Power Puff Girls, do you think I would be here? Same with the Rowdy Ruff Boys.


	5. Chapter 5: Forced Laughs

Hi. Thanks to you people who like my story. Sorry I didn't update yet. I've been busy. But I hope you like this story. By the way you people still need 3 more reviews. You know I really do like reviews.

Disclaimer: If I owned the PowerPuff Girls, DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE HERE?!

Boomer: I think someone's crazy over here….

I am not!

Blossom: Yeah. She just has mental problems.

That's it! You people are out of the story!

Brick: Like you can kick us out. We're unstoppable!

(Heads toward Brick with eraser in hand.)

Blossom: RRRUUUNNN!

* * *

Blossom's P.O.V.

I still couldn't understand it. And I'm supposed to be the smart one of the PowerPuff Girls! I kept pondering our situation when I said goodbye to Bubbles and left her alone with Butch. Which now that I think about it is not such good idea. Oh well. To late to save her now.

"Hello? Earth to Blossom?!" huh? Blossom turned her head. It was Robin, one of her best friends. 'Oops.' Blossom smiled sheepishly.

"You know if you weren't in a serious situation right now, I'd wouldn't forgive you." _Wait. She knows?_

"Yeah, of course I know. I heard Buttercup scream, and my home room is at the other side of the school." _Figures._

"It's all over the school. And I heard that the boys are really really really really really really really really really really really..."

"I get it. They are really, what?" She had a dreamy look on her face. Robin not Blossom.

"I saw that green dude, Butch? HE HAS A DREAM BODY! And I heard that Boomer and that Brick are like the DREAM GUY…..AN-"

"Robin! Get a hold of your self! Sure they are guys who are sort of cute, but you haven't had a date in weeks! Just because you're desperate that doesn't mean you are going to fall heads over heels for them!" Blossom shook Robin." I'm sorry and I love you, but you cannot say they are a dream guy, with their history, when they've been here for like 10 minutes!"She shouted to her best friend. Robin looked at her with big eyes. Blossom noticed that she wasn't looking at her but behind her. "Ahem." She slowly turned around. 'Why do I always get the worse luck!?" There in front of the girls was Butch. And right behind him was Bubbles trying to catch her breath.

"I get why you would say I have a dream body but I do not get why I'm not a dream boy." He said.

"Maybe it's because you are really conceited, dumb and should I keep going?" Blossom replied. She looked back at Bubbles who couldn't get her breath. That means that they were really having exercise.

"Bubbles? Are you okay?" Robin asked quietly. Bubbles only nodded. RRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGG GGG! The last bell for 1st period rang.

"Well we have to get going. Come on Robin. Good luck to you Bubbles." Blossom glanced at them one more time, before grabbing Robin's hand and flying the fudge out of there. Blossom heard an exasperated Humph! and started to float a little slower.

"Um, you can let me down now." She looked down and saw Robin holding on for dear life.

"Oops, sorry Robin. I forgot you are afraid of heights." She stopped and gently let Robin down on the ground. Robin tried to play it cool but it is pretty hard after you totally have messed up hair that looked was attacked by wild animals. Blossom took one look at her,

And burst out laughing. Robin looked a little confused, but pulled out a compact mirror. She took one look on her mirror and turned pale. Then she turned to Blossom and…..

Fell on the ground, laughing. They stayed there for what seemed hours. Finally they picked themselves up and went to the bathroom. There Blossom helped fix Robin's hair. Still giggling, they walked to their next class. Once they walked into their next class, English Honors, she stopped short. Robin called out to her.

"Blossom? Blossom! Earth to Blossom!" Robin shouted to her. Then she turned her head slowly. She saw what Blossom was staring at. Robin's mouth opened wide.

* * *

No One's P.O.V.

"I have the worst luck." Blossom and Brick thought.

* * *

Back to Blossom's P.O.V.

'He's here. He's here. He's here. He's here.' Blossom rubbed her eyes. 'NO!'

Blossom examined him quickly. 'He's sitting in my seat!' she shrieked in her head. 'He's not supposed to be here!' He's supposed to be in Buttercup's or Bubbles' classes!' Blossom left Robin to drool at Brick, and flew to the teacher.

"What is he doing here!?" Blossom whispered/shrieked. The teacher just shook with fear and shrugged her shoulders. Blossom let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Can you at least tell me what he is doing in my seat?" she said in a low voice, like in the movies before someone dies. The teacher was crying now.

"I thought that maybe you can keep an eye on him and he wouldn't ….um…. hhurt the children up in front…." She whimpered. Blossom rubbed her temples. 'I don't deserve this.' She thought. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around fast and put herself in battle position. 'I should've made us train more often.' She thought. She was relieved when she saw it was Robin.

"You have to remember that your friends are here to support you." She whispered. Then she let go of her shoulder and went to the back of the classroom into her seat. Blossom gave a weary smile back to her. After she made the teacher calm down and stop crying, she went to the seat in the seat next to Brick.

"You are so not off the hook. You will be investigated by us. And don't even try to hurt anyone in this school, or you will regret it" she threatened him. She kept her eyes forward on the teacher, mentally screaming in her head 'WHY! WHY! WHY ME!'

"Ooh, I'm so scared. Nice threat, Pinky." He smirked when he saw how Blossom tensed.

"I guess that you should know. You, after all, are a villain and have threatened many many many people. You are the master at threats." she gave a smile when she saw that Brick made a fist.

"You should know that I'm not a villain anymore. After failing many times with Him to take over the world, we gave up." Brick muttered the last part. Blossom still didn't trust him. How could she after the years of destruction he caused.

"…I still don't believe you. And you should know why. I will never trust you." She closed her eyes. She heard screams and their cruel laughter after they burned down a building*****. She shuddered. A life was lost after they burned down the building. She felt like a loser after that funeral. She, along with her sisters, promised to never let a life get lost after it. And they never did. But every night she was haunted by the screams of the men and women in the burning building. Blossom looked at Brick. He was staring at his hands deep in thought.

"You killed someone you know." She whispered so quiet, you had to have super hearing to hear it. Brick did. And he froze.

"The last time we fought you, you and your brothers burned a building." She closed her eyes. "Did you know that you burned a hospital?" Brick looked away, facing the ground.

"Almost everyone made it out. But someone was caught in their bed sheets. We tried to get him out as fast as we can, but we couldn't. Finally we just burned the sheets. But he died because of smoke inhalation and lack of oxygen." She looked at Brick. His eyes were closed. He opened his eyes and looked at her. His eyes were empty. Her eyes were hard. They showed no emotion.

"Do you know how old he was?" she asked to herself, more than Brick. He showed nothing.

"He was four years old. Not even in pre-school yet. He had cancer and was going to get out of the hospital the next month. The next day was his funeral….and his birthday." She still didn't show any emotion.

"I couldn't sleep anymore after the funeral. I'm still haunted by his screaming. Sometimes I dream about it. And the dream always ends with your laughter." She whispered. Brick looked at her.

"I'm flattered that you dream about me, Pinky. But I know that you are just making this up to make me feel guilty." He saw her clench her teeth.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. I was dumb for even telling you. But just listen to me now. If you do anything, I swear I will kill you. And you do not want me to be angry." Brick just shrugged.

"You can also go to the hall of records, to see if my story was true. You can look at it in the internet." She said to him. She wouldn't look at him. He wouldn't look at her. They were enemies for life. RRiinngg! The bell for class to begin rang. Those were the longest five minutes of her life. Class began, but none of the students paid attention. They all stared at Blossom and Brick and their silent war.

* * *

Boomer's P.O.V.

'I can't believe we're here!' he looked around 'Wow! Look at all the kids!' He smiled to himself. 'I'm gonna like it here!' He heard muttering. He didn't turn his head but he moved his eyes. He saw that Buttercup was talking to herself. They were in the class, Japanese. Buttercup had let go of Boomer's ear, she was different now. She didn't show her usual temper or attitude.

"I can't believe I'm stuck here. She's not gonna let it go. I'm never going to meet him." She was muttering, but Boomer can hear. 'Meet with whom?'

"Meet with whom?" he asked. She froze.

* * *

Ooooo. An obvious cliffhanger! Those are the scariest types. Okay I'm going to delete the whole "I'm going to delete this story if you don't review" thing. By the way you guys review if you know who the person Buttercup needs to meet is. Heehee.

Bye-bye! See you people later!

_Please Review. Reviewing saves lives. At least the life of this story._

Sorry its shorter than the last chappie.

Happy Holidays, everyone! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

Thanks! For all your reviews! Just to warn you there will be a time jump and some violence.

Bubbles: Cruelistnightmare doesn't own us or the RowdyRuff Boys.

You got that right!

Boomer: Sorry for all the errors. Never mind, she is an error.

Hey!

Blossom: Has anyone seen Brick?

I um... kind of erased some of him, so he's in the hospital.

Buttercup: Only you would.

I know I would…

Butch: On with the show!

* * *

Boomer's P.O.V.

"Meet with whom?" Boomer asked again. Buttercup still didn't answer. Boomer turned his head toward her hands. She was clenching them.

"WHY WOULD I EVER TELL YOU?" She said through clenched teeth. He looked up, surprised at the sudden outburst. He swallowed heavily. He gave a small smile to her, although she was facing forward, not looking at him.

"Um… I thought maybe….we….could be …..friends?" he whispered the last part. She chuckled when he said that. She shakes her head once. She's facing the desk now.

"Fat Chance." That was all she said before the bell rang for class to begin. Boomer faced forward. He knew it was going to be a long time before anyone was going to trust him. And Buttercup was going to be the hardest. But he wanted to friends, to have friends. Maybe even date someone. He shook his head. 'First friends. Then girlfriend.' He thought. He looked up to the teacher to try to pay attention. But he couldn't. He still had something at the back of his head, screaming for attention. He knew why it was screaming, why it was bothering him so much. But he didn't want to remember it, didn't want to get hurt by the memory once again.

But he couldn't overpower it. It was coming to him, making him remember. 'Dumb conscience.' He thought before he blacked out into his memory.

_(Flashback)_

_He was laughing. It was funny causing people to panic. It was so funny, he wanted more. No wonder_ Mojo _loved causing chaos. It was him, who told him, who taught him, that evil was good. The real Boomer appears in his flashback. The present, 16 year-old Boomer, staring at his younger self destroying the town, destroying lives. The younger Boomer turned around and shot one of his lasers to a building, destroying it. The boy laughed a horrific laugh. The real Boomer covered his ears. He closed his eyes at the scene. _

"_Stop! Please!" He screamed, knowing that his younger self couldn't hear him. He opened his eyes to see the girls, the girls he originally hated, battling him and his brothers. Boomer shot at the girls some of his eyes beams. He was angry for ruing his fun. He never interrupted their fun. He shot towards them with his brothers following his trail. He didn't listen to the girls telling him to stop. He didn't hear the screams of pain from the people. He only heard the screams of the girls when they almost killed them. The younger Boomer smiled at the sight of girls falling from the sky._

"_You can never defeat the Rowdy Ruff BOYS!" the brothers screamed in unison. He didn't see the ground shaking. He didn't see the green laser shot towards him. He didn't see anything, didn't hear anything. Nothing except his anger making him see only red. He shot towards the green one. The one that was the only one standing from the girls. He shot his most powerful laser towards her. She took it like the stubborn girl she was._

_The real Boomer looked in horror. He knew no one could survive that, no one but Buttercup. He knew what was going to come next. He wanted to leave wanted to look away, but he even couldn't do that. He stared while the memory continues. _

_The younger Boomer stares in shock as the green one still stands. She was soaked to the bone with her own blood, blood that she lost and never can be returned. One eye was swollen shut, and her left arm appeared to be broken into two pieces. But still she stood. With the darkest look on her face that he has ever seen._

"_NO ONE EVER HURTS MY SISTERS!" She screamed the last part with the loudest scream he heard, louder than Bubbles' super scream. She hurdled herself to Butch first and punched for what seemed a million times. She finished him off with a kick at the face. After she assured herself he wasn't going to wake up soon, she went after Brick, who was too dumbfounded to defend himself. She threw him laser after laser. When it looked he couldn't take much more, she floated next to him and looked into his eyes and whispered something. _

_The real Boomer saw that the younger Brick was pale, and was barely standing when Buttercup held him up by the collar, until his toes were barely touching the floor. Boomer walked closer to the pair._

"_It's your entire fault. Blossom told you first that what you were doing was wrong. You had the power to stop them." Her hand started to glow a deep green. _

"_Too bad you didn't follow orders from our leader." She whispered to him, getting closer to his face. Finally after a slight pause, she took care of him. After staring for a second where Brick landed, she turned to the real Boomer. Boomer stared wide-eyed at Buttercup. It seemed that Buttercup was staring right at him. But he knew that as long as he was in his memory, no one can hear or see him. Buttercup screamed and went toward him. He gasped when she went right through him. _

_He turned around to find Buttercup and his younger self fighting. Unlike his brothers, Boomer fought back. At first, it seemed that Boomer was overpowering her, but then it Buttercup was overpowering him. Was it because she had more experience or that she plenty angry? Or was it that she was frustrated with this fight, this we will never know. She just looked like she was in pain. She punched, kicked, and used her laser and anything else possible. It was obvious that Boomer was going to lose this fight._

"_I….huh…never…huh…wanted…it…huh….to…end…this…way…"she panted. (Huh is a tired pant.) The younger Boomer was on the ground, breathing hard. He started to vomit up blood. Buttercup had a blank face. _

"_I'm sorry. You were only a couple days old." She shook her head. "You didn't know anything. But I had to do something." She started to cry silently. The real Boomer stared. He never saw the toughest fighter cry, especially not for him. She quickly stopped like she quickly started. She only cried for a small moment. But still, she had cried. The younger Boomer was unconscious, so he had not seen her cry. Buttercup continued talking._

"_But you wouldn't listen. We tried to stop you, but you overpowered my sisters. I had to stop this, although Blossom is going to never going to leave me alone. And I'm just 5 years old. She's probably going to give me the dumb talk again that I should control my anger. And then she always is going to use this as an example…" she was whispering to him even though he was unconscious and a good ten feet away. She sat down and hugged her knees. The real Boomer walked over to Buttercup and looked her in the eye. She was still staring at younger Boomer. Boomer held an arm up and when he put it on her shoulder, it fell through her. _

"_This is going to ruin my life…" she whispered so low, Boomer almost didn't catch it. He widens his eyes. Then everything was beginning to lose its color and everything was blurring. Boomer knew that the memory was ending. He looked at younger Buttercup with sad eyes. _

"_I am really, truly sorry Buttercup. I hope someday you can trust and forgive me." Boomer whispered to her. Then he blacked out._

_(End Flashback)_

When Boomer woke up, he was still in his first class. He looked around; everything was still doing what it was doing before he blacked out. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. At least now he knows that he a ton of work to do to earn Buttercup's trust. 'I just wish it could be easier.' He looked forward. 'But life never works out that way. Where's there is life there is work.' He glanced toward Buttercup, who was busy taking deep breaths. _At least the first step is to say sorry._

"Um…Buttercup?" he whispered, praying to God that she didn't hear. She tensed. She had heard him. And she didn't say anything.

"Buttercup…I'm sorry. For everything. I just hope that one day I can earn your trust, and I'm going to start by making sure that Butch isn't going to bother you. He's really…bothersome. I hope you can understand that I really don't mean any harm to anything that I do. And if my brothers do anything to upset you, please tell me. And Buttercup?...I am really truly sorry." He said quickly and quietly. She still didn't respond. He didn't expect her to.

"Thanks Boomer. But I hope you have a ton of patience because I'm not likely to ever trust you again." She said calmly. He closed his eyes.

"I don't expect you to Buttercup. But I have to try." She nodded, respecting his choice. Boomer smiled to himself. They weren't friends, but they weren't going to fight like savages either. He continued to be in a calm and happy mood for the rest of the day.

* * *

Butch's P.O.V.

'THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF THE HISTORY OF DAYS EVER!' I screamed in my head. Outside I was cool, chilling. Well maybe a little excited. Okay maybe a lot. But it's not my fault, I have never been to a school before. And I have never seen so many crazy hot chicks! Especially Blossom. Bubbles was okay, but Butterbutt looked like a guy. I only did that to her cuz' I knew it would annoy her. But really I wanted to kill her, for she has killed me, so like pay back. Gosh, I sound like Brick. Note-to-self: stop hanging around Brick so much.

"Butch! Stop!" Butch turned around to find an out of breath Bubbles. 'Oops.' He slowed to a stop and had a smug look on his face.

"Butch, it's really hard to chase you when you're throwing up dirt to my face, and when you're going the wrong way opposite of the classroom." She told him. His smug look fell off his face. Bubbles steered him to the right direction by pushing his back with her hands. Together they calmly floated towards class, each of them feeling awkward. When they got to class, Bubbles went to the teacher's desk, while Butch sat at the back of the room. When Bubbles turned, she frowned when she saw that Butch was sitting at the back of the room. She stared at him coldly while she walked across the class, the students for the first time, saw her frown and be….so….not Bubbles. She seemed different. But at least she had a reason to.

Butch didn't notice her cold look. He was doing something in what was seemed to be a drawing notebook. Bubbles took her seat next to him, and noticed he was doodling. She peered over his shoulder and gasped.

"What are you drawing?!" she shrieked.

* * *

Thank for reading! Please review! I love reviews! By the way, memories are one of Boomer's powers. He can enter his memories, but he doesn't have control over it yet. He goes into it subconsciously. Hope you people like it!

_Please Review. Reviews Saves Lives. At Least The Life Of This Story._

_YAY! ANOTHER YEAR HAS GONE BY! ANOTHER YEAR TO GO!_


	7. Author's Note

I am soooo sorry people but, I have a little, tiny bit of writer's block….DON'T KILL ME! And if you have any suggestions please pm or leave a review…Thanks for understanding! And by the way, "Jenny", No you do not have to wait another year. not to sound sarcastic...because now that I read it, it does sound sarcastic. sorry for not updating, I was busy. I'm almost going to high school, so yeah.

Thank you!

Cruelistnightmare :D


End file.
